Number 8: The Passion of a Heart
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: An 8th child was adopted and she has a certain power that is reminiscent of mythological gods. She has more wisdom than necessary for any age and she has love in her heart. But hurt who she loves and you're as good as dead. Mature Ben X OC
1. Passion's Prologue

The miraculous birth of 43 children all over the world. Special in that their mothers were not pregnant when the day began. Billionaire Hargreeves had gotten 7. But 2 years after the special children's birth, another was brought to the Umbrella Academy. A mother who had been in search of the billionaire, wanted to take up his offer in hope that she wasn't two yesrs too late.

"I can't understand her! Please just take her. You came to me before and I was wrong to refuse. She was a miracle and my daughter. But now... I'm not sure what she is. She's...special..."

The frowning older man looked down at the child standing beside her mother in question. Her eyes held question too. Whether or not she was simply copying his expression he was unsure. Her eyes though, they showed understanding and sadness. As if she knew exactly what her mother was saying and what was about to happen.

"I want 2 million for her."

Hargreeves now looked atthe mother and nodded,

"We have a deal then. Leave her with me and your address and name. The money will be sent within a weeks time."

The little girl held who had been holdong her mother's hand suddenly squeezed her mother's hand in fear,

"Mama...?"

The mother looked down at the pleading eyes of her daughter and her tough facade vanished. Tears came to the mother's eyes and she bent to her daughters to height,

"It's for the best sweetie. Mama can't keep you safe and Mama can't help you. Be a good girl for me."

Pulling her hand suddenly from her daighter, the mither handed a card to Mr. Hargreeves and whisked herself out of the office. That was the last time Number 8 saw her mother.

Taking the awaiting hand of the older man, she let herself be led out of his office and into the main hall where children her age were gathered at the staircase with their respective nannies. All of them staring at her.

"Children, this is your newest sibling Number 8. Number 8, this is your new family."

As the years passed, Number 8 found company with Number 4 and Number 6. She used to play with Number 7, but Father said that she got sick. Mom took great care of them though, so she wondered how her favorite sister got sick. Mom also gave them names. Naming Number 8 Sophia Hargreeves.

Allison and Luther always found a way to have free time with each other, so she was much closer to her other siblings. Especially Ben. He is witty, quiet most of the time, and the most understanding. Klaus is one of her favorite brothers. Deigo being the most protective of her. Luther tried to okay big brother to everyone, but it always felt suffocating. Vanya was always quiet and on her own. But Sophia new better.

"What are you doing here so late Sophia?"

Ben whispered as he suddenly awoke one night to another person in his bed. He smelled her shampoo and knew who it was. That didn't cease his confusion though. She lay on his left bicep and was facing him.

"Shh, my room is cold and you room is the closest."

Ben didn't want to complain, but they are 14 year old teenagers, not little kids anymore.

"What if dad-"

"He won't if you shut up."

Wrapping an arm around Bens torso, Sophia lay in personal proximity to Ben. His heart beat loud for a moment as his body began to heat up. Swallowing hard and calming down, he made sure his blanket covered Sophia completely before resting his left hand on her shoulder to keep her securely close. Warmth settled between the two of them. Ben found comfort in this embrace having only read about it in books and what it entails. Hope flooded his heart. Hope that maybe there was something good to come from being a part of Umbrella Academy.

16 years old

This is the first time I have ever seen her cry and it hurts because it is my fault. I got hurt in our last mission. A mission I was originally supposed to do with her, but Father decided that it would be best to go with Deigo and Luther instead. The three of us came back bleeding and with a victory. Seeing Sophia's face go from agitation from not being able to go on the mission to intense worry was unsettling. But what scared me most was her voice after seeing us.

_"What happened?"_She was seething at first. She yelled at Dad for not sending us all out.

"How could you expect them to come back not hurt when it was only 3?! You can't play with their lives, our lives, so senselessly when you know that we work best as a team!"

That's when I had to step in,

"Sophia, help me get patched up."

Her gaze cut to me sharply and I was cut by the intensity. She said nothing else but lead me to my room. Her back was all I could see till we got into my room. Tears were in her eyes but she seemed to refuse to let them fall. Not until I was bandaged up. Then her blank faced crumbled and she started to cry in front of me.

"I'm okay Sophia. See, I'm not really bleeding anymore."

Her head restd in her hands as she shakes her head. Stiffly, I go to her side and hug her. I'm not sure what to do. Then, she looks at me and I can't understand the expression in her eyes. I've seen it since we were 14. I didn't understand until she leaned in and I began to do the same. The warmth between us is now a pull to each other. It felt like a mutual emotion spread through us as our lips met in embrace for the first time. It felt like magic and butterflies all at once.

Time must've went by fast, when we separted the sky was a darker shade of blue. Her eyes said what the kiss displayed.** Love.** And how could I not feel the same way?


	2. Knowledge and Power is Power

Reginald Hargreeves. I couldn't bring myself to actually think of him as my father but as my guardian. I found it ironic that more emotion and care came from the robot he commissioned to be our Mother, Grace. I like Grace and all of my siblongs do too. All of out old nannies were fired when Dad saw that we all liked Mom. We listened to her. We ralked to her. She cared for us. She gave us more love than any other human could've. Except my real mom. I know that i was very young when she sold me to the Umbrella Academy, but I remembered her caring and trying to understand me. It never resignated why she started to fear me though. That is one of the few things I can never understand.

But then again, very few can understand me. Three of my older siblings do though. Vanya, Klaus, and _Ben. _They can understand how I rationalize my actions when we practice and play. They can understand my humor. Granted, Diego can at times, Allison, Luther, and Number 5 just don't try enough. Allison and Luther are always sending oogling eyes at each ither at meal times. Luther and Diego are always in a macho match. And Number 5...is Number 5.

At breakfast, I sit across from Ben, while Klaus is next to him and Vanya is next to me. I spend the quiet time at meals watching my brothers ans sisters. Observing. Watching. Seeing our Father fail at actually keeping us in line and prepared. Klaus started smoking marijuana a year ago and spends more of his meal rolling up rsther than eating. Ben spends his time reading and glancing at me every now and then. I don't mind if he catches me staring. Someone has to look out for our mental health. That's the one thing Mom can't do.

Ben has control over his power, but it costs. It hurts him. The older we got after our firdt missions, the more he started to scream feom the pain. I theorize that the monsters he can conjure want out and Ben tries to keep them at bay. Our first public mission was bad for Ben. He wasn't happy and he wascovered in blood. I helped him clean off what we could before going out into the cameras. He put on a brave face, but even I could still see the lingering sadness then.

Vanya was always sad that she couldn't take part, but something always felt off when Dad called her ordinary and said that there is nothing special about her. I suspect that part of my memory had been tampered with but it was so long ago that I focus on now and the future. I did my best to never exclude her unlike the others. It was difficult with our differing studies though. Whenever I had a chance to work aaround Dad's constant monitoring, I went to watch her practice the violin. I watched her go from an amateur to almosy playing with ease. Vanya found her passion.

I wished Luther could find a passion that didn't involve following Dad's exact words like a trained puppy. He sticks to the rules and he's hapoy about it. For all his physical strength Luther is mentally weak. That's what I see when I observe him. A boy who is okay with Dad's little attention towards us and takes it as a rewarreward when he acknowledges us. For that is why he shouldn't be team leader.

Neither should Diego. Hot tempered. Knife lover. Mother's boy. Good big brother...sometimes. Although he has passion about stopping crime, I can't see him following orders so well when we're all older. He may even be the first to leave this house. Klaus the second maybe. But with Number 5's impatience with Dad larely, he may have us all beat.

Then there's Allison. Miss Rumor herslef has been more and more rumors from tabloids instead of studying. I see the magazines she sneaks into her room. Teen magazines about love and "is he the right one for you?" If I didn't keep my feelings for Ben so under wraps you would think most of us "siblings" would pair off. I must admit though, Vanya and Number have always been close. But thats not my point. We're supposed to be a family, yet I feel that Luther would drop all of us for Allison if given the chance. But I don't feel like Allison would do the same. It's logical thinking. He started the oogling staring and it took her some time to reciprocate those looks. Besides, Luther is kind of pushy. Forcing us **_all_** to take part in missions. Forcing Ben the most to take action. That's not healthy leadership.

"Stop it Luther!"

I stare at my flabbergasted brother with a scowl that rivals our Dad's. Reginald Hargreeves was in the room observing us practice a fight and said nithing at my interruption, so I continued.

"We work as a team. We should move as one, not one-by-one. That leaves vulnerability. That allows us to get hurt. Now, instead of making Ben and I go last like always, why don't we try one of my strategies?"

Disbelief set on Luther's face

"You have strategies?"

I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hip,

"Of course I do. We wont just be going out to stop robbers and heists all the time. What about when we have an enemy like us? Don't say that won't happen Luther. We can't be the only ones. We need to fight **together** and protect **each other**."

Huffing, Luther glanced at Dad and nodded is head to me,

"Fine. Let's hear what you got?"

Cracking my neck in slight annoyance, I smiled at Luther and turned to Diego.

"We have 10 to 20 men to disarm and disable. Two to our right, three to our left, one above in a hidden spot with a sniper rifle, and the rest are in front of us. Diego, you'd be best to go after the three on our left. Allison, if you find the sniper and rumor him to get any we dont get to immediately, that would be your job. Number 5, you could help us get the men to our right. Luther, you can get a few of the men directly in front. Ben and I would cover you and Kalus would cover Ben. We'd take out the giys in the middle, as many as we can until the rest of you join us to take out the rest."

Silence was all to be heard in the room as Luther's jaw had dropoed and Diego smiled in approval. All eyes were on me and Ben still looked nervous.

"Why would I be in the center?"

"Because Ben, your power is strong but you need to be protected in open spaces. If you're off to the left or right, we cant get to you as fast because there would be so many to get through just to save you. Diego and Number 5 are the quickest in disarming and disabling. So they can regroup with us withing seconds. It would be 7 of us then against the rest until Allison joins to. Although you could go for the sniper, it'd be too risky."

Loud clapping sounded from where Reginald Hargreeves stood. It was slow and profound in pride.

"That is precisely correct Number 8! Good work! I'll have you lead the next few missions to see how well your strategies work out."

I sent a smug smile to Luther but dropped it as soon as I saw the crestfallen look on his face. Our father left the room and Luther didnt say another words for the rest of our practice. We did a theory run with 25 dummies to test my first strategy and we finished in not only record time, but with Ben only having to use his power for the least amount of time.

Today,I earned the respect of all of my siblings, incluing Number 5, but I knew I would have to talk to Luther later. He has to know that it was nothing against him. Then again, he never understood how my power works.

I found Luther in his room sulking. Without knocking I entered and stood in front of him with a book in my hand. A book on Greek Mythology. Sighing at his silence and refusal to look at me, I tossed the book at him and he looked at the title.

"I wasn't aware that I now hoave myth lessons today."

His tone was snippy and annoyed.

"You don't know fully what my power is Luther. Most of you don't. I'm not even sure what the full scale of it is myself. Dad trains me harder than you and Diego combined, but I never strain or get hurt. This book is the easiest way for you to know why."

Luther looked like he was going to toss the book back at me as he began to dismiss my words. But I am persistent,

"Ares, Athena, and the Amazons. Just read those sections. I won't leave until you do and you better not skim the pages. **Read it.**"

Begrudgingly, Luther complied and opened the book in search of Ares. His eyes widened and glanced at me after the firdt paragraph.

"God of War?"

I raised an eyebrow,

"Keep going."

After half an hour, Luther moved on to Anthena.

"Goddess of Wisdom?"

A look on my face was all it took for him to bury his nose back into the book. After another 30 minutes he went to search for the Amazons. He read the section without looking at me till the end.

"Strategy, Warrior, Mastery of weapons and combat. That's what your power is?"

I groaned and stretched my arms up in rejection.

"No, not really. All of that comes easy to me. It has since I was a baby. That is not what got me here though."

"Then what was it?"

"It's what I use to fight. You and most of the others havent seen it because you keep Ben and I on the back or save us for last to the point where I dont have to use it often. I'm not superhuman strong like you Luther. I am stronger tha. that at times if I focus enough. My real power is that I can conjure weapons and use a force as a weapon when fighting. Deigo is right to say that guns are boring. The old weapons are where I excel."

"But you aim perfectly with guns too!"

"That's not my point! Jeez Luther! Why can't you even try to understand? My power is like Ben's in a sense. I conjure things too. Just not alive. The thing is that I'm not sure if thats all I can do. I've never fought alone so I haven't had to truly exercise my powers!"

"So today... what was that then? Your greek goddess taking hold?"

I rolled my eyes and shrieked,

"No, it was me taking charge. I know that being the team leader is what Dad designated you, but you and Diego have had your macho match over who should really lead for years. But what if neither of you are meant to lead. What if it's me? Not you. Or what if it's one of our other siblings? Luther... I'm not trying to be mean or put you down or ridicule you, but you just tell us to fight and that we have to. That's not motivation, that's force. You want to be a leader so bad, then work on your leadership skills cause everyone works so disjointed. I just don't want any of us to get hurt that way."

"...Dad said-"

"I know what dad says to you. We all do. Do you ever think that Dad wants you to expand and further yourself from what he tells you? Or do you really just take what he says that literally?"

With that I left his room, leaving my book with him, shutting the door quietly behind me and heading to Ben's room. I want some fun company and I am sure that Klaus is there as well.


	3. Number 8: Not the Same-Better Togethet

Kissing Ben was not my intention today. Dad and Luther's actions though... triggered me. I don't want to lose him or any of my other family. The few missions I got to lead were more than successful. They were more flawless than our very first and the media only got the scoop on two of those missons I led. I told our Father that we had to have some secrecy otherwise the media would follow us around everywhere and threats would start to come to us. To that he listened, but he then gave the team leadership position back to Luther. Probably with hope that he learned from me. Luther learned nothing still. And today, his little team paid for his minimal planning.

Kissing Ben felt heart-pumping and just...right. We don't have to steal glances and spend all of our time together to know what we feel. Our feelings are different compared to classic romance. Built on mutual feelings...or so I thought.

**17 Years Later**

_Billionaire Reginald Hargreeves has passed away. Resources say that it was a natural death and that ..._

Well the old bastard is "dead" they say. Time for the long awaited family reunion I guess. Another event to make a mess. It's been 12 years since I've seen most of my siblings and I cant say that I'm looking forward to it. But why not go than to make sure it isn't some joke by our father?

**Oh how things have changes. **Five disappeared. **_Ben_**...**Ben...** he's gone. Diego is a vigalante. Allison became a Hollywood star. Klaus has been in and out of rehab. Vanya has been living in seclusion, I call her at least once a year to wish her a happy birthday. The last time I saw her was shortly after her book came out a few years ago... I was the only one not offended. I've always been a fan of honest. Klaus, I've seen the most of in the past 12 years. A few times it wasn't expected. I'm not sure how he always finds where I live. But he doesn't steal from me. Klaus learned that the hard way. If he's going to steal to feed his drug addiction, he's not going to take anything from my house. Lastly, there's Luther. Haven't seen him in years and apparently dad sent him to the moon. The image of him with his chest puffed out in pride of dad sending him on such an important mission has been ingrained in my brain. We haven't talked in 12 years, but he remained with dad while the redt of us who are living moved out and made our own lives. Luther never did heed my advice from when we were teenagers. Who knows what would've happened if he had.

**Arriving at the Mansion**

You wouldn't think that this house is a mansion. But it has always been too big and empty of real happiness. I stare at the gates, they're unlocked. I wonder who else is here. I can't really say I'm happy to be back here or that I'm overjoyed at the impending reunion, but I take a small breath before walking up to the door.

_Knock knock...knock knock knock...knock knock knock...knock_

Within moments, the door opens and I see a face that doesn't bring back painful memories.

"Pogo."

I say simply with a smile. He returns a saddened smile and allows me in.

"Miss Sophia... it's good to see you...you look well since we last saw each other."

Taking off my thick black coat, I caress Pogo's face gently in rememberance before looking around the main hall. Pogo knew my question was coming and said,

"You are the second here, Miss Sophia."

A small smirk fell on my lips as I nodded,

"Diego."

Pogo took my coat and I roamed the house. I went into the library to see Diego looking through shelves of books. He looked older since I last saw him, but there was an edge to him. Diego doesn't want to relive the memories too. With all the bad, there was little good in this house. His look of concentration didn't fool me for a second.

"Say what you want to say."

Slightly jumoing, Diego pulled a knife and turned my direction in a defensive position. Seeing that it was only me he relrelaxed as mich as Diego relaxes, and twirled his knife in his hand.

"Still light on your feet I see Sophia."

I smirked and sauntered over to Diego dramatically,

"Still in that vigilante get up I see."

He stopped tossing the knife,

"Still a bitch huh?"

"A good bad bitch Diego. Remember that when I end up aaving your ass again."

"Whatever little pop star...or should I say ex-pop star."

I rolled my eyes,

"You say that like I got booted out of the industry. I got bored of the safety...just like you got bored of playing by the rules, Mr. Police Academy dropout."

An annoyed but amused look settled on Diego's face,

"Whatever. What in the hell are yoy even wearing?"

I spun around and posed with a mischievous gleam in my eyes,

"Oh this dress you mean? It's my favorite black dress. It has lace and ends just above the knees. Perfectly within dress code."

"**HA**! That dress is all lace and I can see your bra."

I scoffed,

"It's fashion Deigo. You're one to talk, you're head-to-toe in leather. Is it comfortable for you to constantly dress in your kinky outfit?"

I asked him teasingly and his face tured a shade of pink. Whe he didn't reply in a matter of seconds I burst out laughing and began to turn away when Diego gently grabbed my arm, stopping me,

"You've changed Sophia. But some parts of you are still the same. More bite to that sting. Maybe I should blame it on your bad girl music phase."

Pulling my arm out from his grip and looking into his eyes, I smiled a small smile,

"No, I just grew up."

Leaving the room, I went through the empty main hall and made my way into dad's study to find a dancing Klaus talking to himself. He stopped suddenly and turned to me. How he knew I was here when I just entered quietly, I wasn't sure. But a smile that only Klaus can do was on his face. Closing the doors behind me I returned with a slighy mischievous smirk and a mini pose.

"There's my pop diva! What dress is that? Can I fit into it?"

Giggling and standing normally I made my way to Klaus. Eloping him into a hug, I held him tight.

"I thought you were in rehab."

My tone was full of mock disappointment. I was used to him rehab hoping in order to stay alive only to get high another day. Letting go, Klaus sighed ans threw his hands in the air dramatically,

"Alas, for I was discharged and heard the news about dear old dad from the back of a highly secure vehicle."

I groaned and walked towards dad's desk,

"You overdosed as soon as you got out didn't you. Seriously? Again, Klaus?"

I was now serious and sister mode was activated. Klaus on the other had looked distracted. He was staring off across the room with his expression looking conflicted. After a moment I called out Klaus' name and snapped my fingers twice before he turned to me,

"You know...looking again, I don't think I'd fit that dress."

My jaw dropped at his change in subject and he flinched, holding his left ear before glancing across the room again and shivering. But somehow I knew he wasn't flinching at my reaction.

"What's wrong Klaus? Don't you dare say nothing."

His eyes fixed on me, Klaus looked like he was about to cry. Dropping my stern composure, I rushed to Klaus. Placing a hand on either side of his face and letting him focus on me.

"Klaus. Focus on my voice. Breathe. Focus on my eyes. Breathe. I'm right here. I'm in front of you. You can hear my voice. Just breath."

After repeating this mantra two times, Klaus visibly relxed. There was a slight chill in the air. Klaus fell onto my shoulder and I held him comfortingly. Having let him live with me for 2 years, I learned how to calm Klaus during some of his episodes. It didn't always work but Klaus said it helped regardless. Klaus was muttering and all I could make iut was "don't be jealous." Pushing Klaus to stand on his own, I looked him over.

"Klaus. Are you better now?"

He nodded without meeting my eyes. Gently putting a hand behind his head, I gently stroked the back of his hair like I've done since we were kids after dad locked him in a crypt. Sighing, I stopped and made my way to the main doors of the office,

"If you're ever having a hard time Klaus, I am still you're sister. You were sober, clean, and better when you lived with me. You may me my older brother, but I take care of you better than you take care of yourself."

"I left because you shouldn't have to waste your life keeping me clean Sophia. You stopped putting out music when I lived with you. I won't drag you down again."

"You can't live this way forever Klaus...if you don't keep trying then the next funeral we got to will be yours..."

Leaving the room I closed the doors behind me and made my way upstairs to see what became of my room

**Meanwhile, in Dad's study**

"_Why didn't you tell her what I said?"_

"You asked that question 10 years ago...why ask it again?"

"_Because she doesn't know...you have to let her know_

"You didn't have to yell though...I don't think you've ever yelled at me."

"_I'm sorry Klaus... it's just been so long since I've-- we've seen her. I miss her. So much that it hurts to see her act like that."_

"It wasn't me who got her on those drugs, you know that. I wouldn't ever encourage anyone to do what I do... especially her."

"_She doesn't know though."_

"What doesn't she know?"

"_You don't even know Klaus. No one doess... except maybe Vanya..."_

"Ah, know what Ben? You're usually the more straightforward type."

"_Okay but you can't tell anyone else. It's too late to have our happily ever after, but... Sophia and I were what Allison and Luther never got to be..."_

"...are... are you saying that...you and Sophia? Sophia who was the most serious and level-headed? You, who wanted to explore the world in peace?"

"_Yes, since we were 14. Then on and off until a few days before I died...I love her man. So much. All this time and I still feel it. Can you believe that? If anything, my love and adoration has gotten stronger. If only I had just listened to her. If we'd just had pushed dad to let her stay in charge... I'm in love with her still."_

" Then what happened that made you two break up? She didn't get over your death r6or years and I don't think she's exactly moved on Ben."

"_We had our complications... I'm going to follow her around a bit. Give you some quiet time. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."_

"Of course not."


End file.
